


A Creature of Habit

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha pack wants Stiles, BAMF Stiles, Drunken Flirting, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter, Helpful Alan Deaton, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Protective Peter, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Teasing, Were-Creatures, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Stiles had always been one to keep his secrets close to his heart, not his mouth. It wasn’t that he was scared...scratch that, he was terrified of having a pack of wolves find out the truth. To find out that he wasn’t as human as he liked them all to believe.





	A Creature of Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323624) by [AwesomeSterekUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSterekUniverse/pseuds/AwesomeSterekUniverse). 



> I've only recently finished reading "Losing Yourself," and I absolutely fell in love with the way AwesomeSterekUniverse wrote it. It really is something worth reading, which is why I recommend you, my viewers, to go give it a shot!

_ Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter. -Martin Luther King Jr. _

Throughout the course of one's life, there are moments which is only known to them, told not even to their closest of friends or family.

Stiles had always been one to keep his secrets close to his heart, not his mouth. It wasn’t that he was scared...scratch that, he was terrified of having a pack of wolves find out the truth. To find out that he wasn’t as human as he liked them all to believe. He hadn’t been a  _ human  _ all his life, for as long as he could remember he’d always been a creature of mischief. 

Once Scott had been bitten by Peter and turned, something Stiles still blames himself for to this day, Stiles had wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth. To tell him about what he was, only from the day he could understand others up until the day his mother died she told him tales of their ancestors, of how wolves used their kind for their own selfish reasons, of how a wolf can never fulfill the “Pack” bonds a fox could need.

Then again, foxes were perfectly capable of living on their own. (At least for a little while). Stiles knew the dangers of losing ones pack, because of his mother forgetting about his father and him being her pack she fell into a depression and it affected the supernatural part of her, killing it long before her body gave into the mental illness taking over.

The first time Stiles met Peter Hale, despite how crazy the man had been, Stiles knew as the man gasped seeing him in the hospital, before Derek showed up, that Peter had smelled the scent of his creature. Since then, Stiles had dug up old journals of his mothers until he could one filled with runes which were meant to help hide their kind. Any time Peter and Stiles were in close proximity since their first meeting, Peter would crowd into Stiles’ personal space trying to catch a scent.

After Peter had come back from the dead, and there were other wolves in the pack, Peter stepped up his creepiness level by practically draping himself over Stiles to sniff at his neck at random times. It was by accident that Derek had walked in on one of these moments. Stiles could remember what happened clearly…

_ The pack meeting had just ended, with all the other’s already making their way outside and back to their own homes. It was just Stiles and Peter in the house, Derek being forced by Lydia to carry out the many books she had brought to help with research.  _

_ Just as Stiles was making his way over to the Loft doors, he tensed as Peter suddenly appeared behind him and pulled Stiles flush against his front as he mimicked a hug. Stiles struggled briefly, though he knew there really was no point. He had faith in the runes tattooed on his hip and knew Peter wouldn’t be able to catch the scent of his creature. _

_ Peter grumbled under his breath and Stiles felt the man’s nose rub against the side of his neck, Peters head forcing Stiles’ own to the side slightly. Stiles wasn’t sure how to feel about the submissive pose Peter had him in. Stiles decided then and there that enough was enough, he jerked forward to try and get away, clearly surprising Peter as the older man stumbled. _

_ The weight of Peter pressing against his back caused Stiles to trip over his own feet. The two of them fell own to the ground and Stiles winced as Peter fell on top of him. _

_ Peter had tried pushing himself up to his feet but somehow, and Stiles swore a god must’ve hated him or something, Peter’s belt buckled had gotten stuck on the back of Stiles’ jeans. _

_ At that exact moment, Derek reentered the room, freezing only momentarily before roaring as he flung Peter off of Stiles and stood in between the two of them. _

_ Stiles blushed fiercely as he realized what the situation must’ve looked like to Derek. Peter apparently realized this as well considering the leer he shot Stiles and the over exaggerated wink. _

_ Stiles was just glad that Isaac had decided the spend the night at Scott’s instead of at the Loft. _

Stiles shook his head at the memory. He wished he could say that it was the last time an incident like that happened, but every time they saw one another since then Peter would flirt with him, especially if Derek was in the room. Apparently, the entire pack knew about what happened except for Scott and Allison. The main worry he had was that lately, he could feel the other’s eyes on him anytime he entered the room. They would stop all discussions and stare at him until Peter Hale of all people had asked if they had anything better to do with their free time. Since then, Stiles found himself subconsciously seeking out Peter’s presence at any pack meeting, the flirty banter between them was something he found himself starting to enjoy almost as much as Peter’s sarcastic quips, and if he wasn’t there then Stiles would keep to himself, trying to avoid the others.

Just like tonight's pack meeting,

Peter hadn’t shown up and the others were all openly staring at him now, any previous attempts of subtly vanishing. What annoyed Stiles was that the only one who had the decency to hide his curiosity was Isaac, Derek being the Alpha wasn't even trying to get the meeting back on track either.

“If we aren’t going to continue then I’m leaving,” Stiles said blandly, getting to his feet.

Only, he barely stood up before Scott tackled him back down to the couch, pouting at him, “Wait! We’re sorry!”

Stiles tensed. 

“We weren’t trying to make you feel excluded and we’re sorry for being nosey.” Scott rushed out, “It’s just...well, we were all practicing shifting and somehow got to the topic of scents and then we all realized how yours was off and-”

“Is there a point to this Scott?” Stiles cut in, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

“We know you’re not human.” Jackson said bluntly when it was obvious none of the others seemed to want to say it, “We just don’t know what the hell you are.”

“What I am,” Stiles began, his voice low and distant sounding even to him, “is  _ annoyed _ . Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m needed elsewhere.”

Stiles sidestepped Scott’s grasp and walked briskly towards the loft doors, leaving just as Peter made his way inside.

This was not something he needed to be dealing with. Stiles quickened his pace and the moment he was outside he all but ran to his jeep, he could feel his control slipping. The last time he’d lost control was the night his mother passed away and his dad came home to find him hiding under his bed in agony as he tried to fight for control. 

That was also the first time (and the last) where Stiles had hurt his dad. The scar of claws tearing through skin stands out against his dad’s bicep like black on a white background. Since then Stiles hide away the creature part of him, constantly struggling for control and never letting his other half out despite how much pain it caused him.

It wasn’t fair of the others to try and confront him like this, it wasn’t fair. For years he’d been working on holding himself back and keeping control, and it just took a few words of them knowing for all that control to fly out the window. He didn’t even realize that he’d been sitting there in the driveway of his house, biting his bottom lip until he tasted blood and his dad knocking on the window startled him.

Stiles forced a smile on his face, unbuckling and opened his door as he greeted his dad.

“What’s wrong?” Noah asked quietly, urgent as he guided his son into the house.

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong dad-”

Noah cut Stiles off before he could start rambling, “Stiles. Son, your eyes are red-orange…”

Stiles jerked back so that he was out of his dad’s space as he reached a hand up and covered his eyes. “Shit.”

His eyes weren’t exactly normal for his kind, usually, they would look like his mother’s had; yellow with flecks of red. Instead, Stiles’ had always been orange with a red tint and hint of gold around his iris.

“What happened?” Noah’s tone went from inquiring to demanding something which Stiles noticed immediately.

“The...the pack knows I’m not human…” Stiles gulped feeling his eyes swell with tears, “I didn’t tell them. They noticed my scent was off...they can’t tell what I am since I have my scent cloaked…It was supposed to protect me...n-not...not give me away.”

Noah yanked Stiles towards him, into his arms and tightened his hold on his son as Stiles’ shoulders shook.

Time passed, but neither of them noticed until Stiles’ cell phone went off, startling both of them badly enough that Noah gasped and Stiles’ eyes flared their red-orange hue. 

Chuckling weakly, Noah stepped back to give his son some space while Stiles nodded, grateful.

Stiles looked down at the caller ID and froze when he saw who it was, it took him far longer than he wanted to admit to deciding on answering the call.

Silence greeted him on the other end until he finally managed to swallow his pride and say, “What Peter?”

“Hmm, I was wondering why you left me here with a pack of pups all whimpering like babies.”

Stiles snorted, turning from his dad’s inquisitive brow, “Technically speaking they are all pups.”

“Stiles.”

“Peter.” Stiles mocked, listening to the man sigh in aggravation. 

“Stiles come to my apartment. There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Stiles bit his lip, “...I’m trusting you here...don’t screw it up.”

Before the man could say a word, Stiles quickly hung up the phone and turned towards his dad, “Uhh…”

“I get it. Well,” Noah smirked, “Not really but if you need to go then go, but promise to call me if anything happens. Also if Hale tries anything then remind him I have wolfsbane bullets and I’m not afraid to use them.”

“Dad!” 

Noah’s laughter was what triggered Stiles’ and it was a few minutes before either of them calmed down.


End file.
